Moving On with A New Life
by BoulevardofAwesomeness
Summary: Chelsea had arrived to Island of Happiness, starting a new life. She met Mark the rancher of the Island. They seemed to like each other, but they have some trouble to confess it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mark and Chelsea fan fiction! I wish my parents will let me touch the computer when I'm at school. Well, let's stop blabbering around. Onward at the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. **

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I waved to my parents as I start a new life. Yes, a new life in a land they call, Island of Happiness. Name, sure sounds pretty interesting, but I'm kind of nervous and excited at the same time. We rode in the sea for 3 days. In the third day, The Captain's loud, low voice declared, "Arriving at Island of Happiness."

I stood up and grabbed my suited case, and rolled it until the dock. There was one and only person, an old man, he gave me a "Come here" hand gesture, so I came by him. "You must be the new islander."

I nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. I'm Chelsea."

"Chelsea, I'm Taro, a retired farmer. Come, I'll show you to the Inn." There I was following him on the way of the Inn. He talked to the Innkeeper and continued to walk until to a room. He opened and turned his head to me, "Here's your room, Chelsea. Go have some rest, but don't forget to greet and meet everybody here, got it?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you, Taro." he seems kind of friendly though, he left while I entered my room. I rolled my suitcase to the bedroom. "Wow, this place is bigger in the inside!"

I took a nap first, and awakened by a loud sound of knocking, I ascended and walked to the door and opened it, I saw a cute blonde boy who wore his baseball cap backwards.

"Hello, I-I'm Chelsea." I held out my hand in front of him.

"Oh, I-I'm Mark the farmer of this fine island." he shook my hand.

"So Mark, what brings you here?" I let go of his grasp.

"Oh Taro, said there was a new islander. So I came over to meet you." he was cute, but oddly shy.

"You wanna go inside?"

"Um.. sure." he went inside and sat on the couch, I sat too. "So Chelsea, what brings you to the island?"

I looked at him, "I came here to start a new life, leaving my parents in the city."

"City?"

"I live in New York." I looked down onto my lap.

"Ah.. I use to live there too."

"Really? What city?" I glanced at him.

"Manhattan." he answered and smiled.

"Manhattan, well I live in New York City." I declared, being proud of being a resident of NYC. "So Mark, why did you come here?"

"It's kinda long, but I was aboard in a ship to Russia, then a storm was coming, becoming scary and vulnerable, the lightning struck the boat, and we fell into the water. I was saved by Taro, and his family. Taro made me the farmer, but I tried to complain but he wouldn't take my answer, so I ended up being a farmer." he shrugged.

"It's not that long, but thank God, you're safe." I scooted next to him.

Mark chuckled, becoming slightly red, "T-Thanks!"

"Are you okay? Your face is red." I tried to calm him down, but I failed. I made it worse, he became even more red.

He looked down, "I-I'm okay! I didn't mean to make you worried.."

"_That was weird."_ I thought. "Oh, okay."

Then silence strikes our conversation, "I-I think I should go now." Mark announced. "It's was really nice to meet you, if you want to visit, I'm at my farm." then he left before I could even speak.

"_I think I like him, he's weird at sometimes, but he's cute."_ I thought, while unpacking my suitcase.

**Mark's POV**

I was watering my crops, until Taro interrupted me. "Mark!" I glanced at him, and came towards me.

"Mark, there's a new islander at the Inn. You should meet her." Taro proclaimed.

"Alright. After I'm done with my crops." I went back watering all my crops.

"Okay, see ya." he left my farm.

After I was done, I came by at the Inn to meet the new islander, I knocked a dozen of times, it became extra loud and someone opened the door. She was a brunette, cute, kind of.. naive. She has pretty blue eyes, I could just stare at it forever.

"Hello I'm Chelsea." she held out her hand.

"Oh. I-I'm Mark the farmer of this fine island." I shook her hand.

"So, Mark. What brings you here?" she let go of my hand.

"Oh Taro, said there was a new islander. So I came over to meet you." she had that confused face, but she was beautiful.

"You wanna come inside?" she asked moving over to give me some space to walk over.

"Um.. sure." I walked over and sat down the couch, I watched her closed the door and did the same. She was like 2 feet away from me. I asked, "So Chelsea, what brings you to the island?"

She look at me, "I came here to start a new life, leaving my parents in the city."

"City?" I asked.

"I live in New York." she looked down onto her lap, becoming nonchalant.

"Ah.. I used to live there too."

"Really? What city?" she jerked her head to me.

Wow, she was pretty curious. "Manhattan." I answered with my male voice.

"Manhattan, well I live in New York City." I gave her a smile. Then she asked, "So Mark, why did you come here?"

"It's kinda long, but I was aboard in a ship to Russia, then a storm was coming, becoming scary and vulnerable, the lightning struck the boat, and we fell into the water. I was saved by Taro, and his family. Taro made me the farmer, but I tried to complain but he wouldn't take my answer, so I ended up being a farmer." I shrugged my shoulders..

"It's not that long. Thank God you're safe." she scooted closer to me.

I chuckled and felt my blood going up to my cheeks, I turned away slightly not letting her to see my face.

"A-Are you okay? You're face is red." she made it worse, I became even red.

"I-I'm okay! I didn't mean to make you worried." I said sheepishly.

"_Why did I say that?"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, okay."

An awkward silence came to us, it lasted for 2 minutes. I was very anxious. I feel eerie when I'm around her. "I-I think I should go now." I ascended. "It was very nice to meet you, if you want to visit I'm at my farm." I ran outside, not letting her to speak.

Now, I'm inside my house. _"I think I love her. Her eyes is just so blue. It always sparkles, like a diamond."_

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I'm accepting ideas of my reviewers, just PM me for it. Okay, Manhattan is in NYC but sorry I didn't know, but who cares?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a little late. I just started 7th grade so yeah, I can't update recently sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

"_Man, I can't believe I have fallen in love with Chelsea. She's so pretty yet her eyes make her more beautiful." _My thoughts snapped her voices that she said to me yesterday,

"_Hi, I-I'm Chelsea."_

"_You want to go inside?"_

"_Thank God, you're safe."_

A sudden loud knock, interrupted my thoughts. I rose and went over to open it, then suddenly.. It was Chelsea, my face became astonished by the sight of her, smiling directly at me.

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?" I asked, locked at her blue mist eyes.

"Oh.. You said, if I want to visit, you're in your farm."

"Oh yeah. Come inside, make yourself at home." I moved over and gave her space.

"Thanks." She went inside. "Wow, your house is really small."

I giggled, "Yeah, I know. I just came here last year."

"Is that so?"

I nodded with a half-smile.

"By the way, Mark? It's 12. I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me?"

"Yeah sure. But you.. you just got here." I scratched the back of my head.

"I know. You wanna come or what?"

"I just said, _Yeah sure._"

She smiled, "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Let's go." I jerked my head to the point of giving directions. We went to the Diner, and sat on a two-seat table.

"What can I get you two?" Nick looked at his notebook.

"Nick, I'll have my usual." I ordered.

"Oh.. I'll have soup." She ordered.

"So, Mark. What's your usual?" she asked, looking at me.

"Oh, it's scrambled eggs." I answered, my favorite food of all time.

"Oh?"

I nodded and tried to changed the subject, "Tell me about yourself, Chelsea."

"I-I like to have some fun, I like to draw, I like to hang out with friends. That's about it, I think. How about you?" she pointed at me.

"I-I like hang outs." I declared my only interest.

"Do.. you have a girlfriend?" she asked, my blood lit up to my cheeks.

"Uh.. No, I don't have."

She giggled, "Well, is there someone you like, instead?"

"Uh.. she's pretty nice, and pretty much naive, cheerful, and cute, as usual." I stared at Chelsea, not knowing she was the one.

"Oh."

It became silent for a while, I started to ask, "Chelsea, you want me to introduce you around town?"

She smiled, "Yes. Thanks Mark."

After Nick gave us our orders, we paid for the food then ate together peacefully, after eating, we babbled for about 10 minutes, and left the diner and started to stroll around town.

Chelsea began to speak, "Uh Mark. Are you still going to introduce me in town?"

I made the facepalm, "Oh sorry. Yeah, let's start." After I said, that. We went over around town to introduce Chelsea to Mirabelle and Julia, Chen and Charlie, Gannon and Eliza, and almost all.

I walked with Chelsea to her Inn.

"Thanks Mark." she gave me a hug, I was blushing dark red.

"_Why is she hugging me? I couldn't resist and I feel comfortable."_ I thought to myself.

"No problem. You can count on me I'm your friend." I smiled as Chelsea pulled of the hug.

"Bye Mark. See you tomorrow!" Chelsea closed the door slightly at me and then I left and got home.

My mind thought about Chelsea, and it led me to sleep.

**Chelsea's POV**

I removed my red bandana from my head and put on my pajamas. My first day here isn't really that bad, the people here are nice, but what makes it more better is **Mark**. I think I love him in a sorta way. But can I tell him I love him that much. He is beginning to become a main thought of my mind. I sleep with a smile on my face, my new life is just getting better.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
